Ain't No Other Man
by HeatOfLife
Summary: In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery were both in you. ft. Johnny Spirit.


During the rainy seasons, most morning would always be quite foggy. This week, might have been the mistiest of them all. It was foggy all day and all night. Mist gave all sorts of feelings. It could have been creepy, mystery, perhaps even romantic. But for today, it was hauntingly perfect.

Late at night, the couple went on a walk. It was overall quite quaint, for the both of them don't say much when not spoken to. It was basically a help me help you situation.

The red head sighed once, dramatically. Slightly acknowledging her, he glanced to his side, but then looked forward again. The raised an eye brow and sighed again a bit louder. The taller male slumped his shoulders. One more time she sighed. He tossed his head back for a moment then glared at her.

"What!" He raised his voice. She chuckled at him.

"Sorry I just wanted to see you get all riled up! And it's pretty darn funny!" Operetta gave her signature victory laugh. Johnny just continued to stare at her, unhappy like usual. "Oh don't get so upset you big baby!" She punched his shoulder.

He sighed. "Don't." Still, not much for words.

The two of them went back to silence. The loudest sound around them on this quiet night was the clicking of her heels against the pavement. The moon, close to being filled, illuminated onto them.

"It's kinda chilly..." She broke the silence, like she usually did.

Without looking at her, he only stated, "Well then you should have brought a jacket."

"I'm wearin' one!" She snapped.

"Well roll down the sleeves a bit more..."

"But that makes the-"

"Hush up you're making my head hurt damn it." He interrupted.

Operetta crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously you are so rude. All I said was-" He shut her up again by placing his leather jacket upon her shoulders.

"Johnny?"

"Hush..." He stated as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets instead now.

The two continued walking. Operetta was silenced by the, for once, kind gesture the spirit made. She smiled sweetly, looking down as they strolled on the path. She looked up for a brief moment at him, wanting to thank him but seeing he clearly wanted silence for the moment.

He was a bit rough around the edges, yes, but that's what she liked. He was the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon. He had soul, he had class, sort of, but he did also have style and he was bad ass. There was something about him. He had something in him that just caught her eye. She didn't know what but it was different from all the rest. Though one thing's for sure, she could feel this from the start.

Sure he wasn't all much for romance but a simple holding hands gesture would show he cared, at least in the littlest of ways. If she could get just that from him, she'd be all set.

Continuously they walked. Just the idea of each others company was a sweet, simple date. Just the other day after school they went for some milkshakes. Operetta seemingly enjoyed that too. Meanwhile mister Johnny Spirit was a wild card.

Operetta spotted out a bench close enough and suggested they take a little break. Going along with it, Johnny agreed. They'd been walking for quite a bit now.

She took a seat and a deep breath. Loosening her heels, and taking them off for a moment, Johnny just sat next to her watching.

"Maybe next time don't wear heels..."

"Don't." She glared at him. He shook his head with a chuckle, then rummaged through his jacket pockets. "Did you want your jacket back?" She questioned. He rejected the offer.

"Nah it's okay, you're cold."

"Aren't you?"

"No. I ain't nearly as needy!" He laughed. Her concerned look went back to anger. He just continued to go through the pockets, retrieving his comb. He ran his fingers through his black hair right after combing it through, then slipped the comb back into the jacket pocket. He settled his arm around her shoulders, and his other arm on the bench. The spirit just waited for her to finish up what she was doing so the two could get back to walking. He looked up at the many stars that complimented the night sky, and the forever luminous moon that went along with it.

Soon enough, she slipped her shoes back on, and adjusted the jacket. Noticing it might be late, she mentioned that she should be heading home.

"Let me take you home." He said.

"You sure? It's the other way." She said.

"No I'll take you." He insisted.

"If it's too much trouble you don't have to. I'm a big girl I can walk on my own." She replied.

The two stared at each other silently for a moment, just a look, practically gazing really, until he ruined the moment, breaking the bond of their souls. Like they say, the eyes are the window to the soul. Instead of arguing with her, he simply took her soft hand, now entwined with his and began heading in the direction her house led to.

"I'm taking you home. Final."

She looked at their hands locked together then up at him with a smile.

"Johnny, you're somethin' else..."


End file.
